Thoughts of a dark knight
by Randomist
Summary: my little story for no real reason, logical critism welcomed


You.  

"This stinking hole is the last place I thought I'd find someone with some guts!"

I respond to your challenge by opening the door, strange, why couldn't you?  I jump outside and bound to the top of a spire.  You come and jump down as well.  I rejoice in finally having found a true duel and then, I begin it.  You attack mercilessly for your size and strength.  I almost laugh when I have to go to the next platform, just to recuperate.  When you begin taunting me to come down, I start firing off round after round of my energy.  Eventually you die.  Unfortunately, a yellow orb resets things and I must begin the duel again.  I rejoice slightly.  This time, however, you start off with a holy water, right in my face.  I reel back, pain clouding my mind for a while, until you slash me again.  That stinger move is a nuisance; let me show you how it's done!  Ouch, that must have been painful, especially since you bled like a fountain.  Then again, due to your lack of mercy again, and another holy water, I am forced back to the first balcony again.  You just wait for my attack and then begin your assault once more.  A true dance of death we are.  Maybe I shouldn't be so ashamed at calling you my brother.  A few more slashes and I must retreat once more.  It starts, though I can sense that you are hurt badly.  I go in for the kill, just trying to end this here and now.  No such luck due to your vital star.  Then again, you did always show cowardice.  Unfortunately, thinking this caused me to let up, bad move.  Your sword cleaves through me for the last time my health will allow.  Too bad that my energy and hand to hand skills haven't gone to waste, Master, you've trained me well.  Either that or Dante just sucks with his fists.

  I laugh as I pin you to the wall by your throat, as I await your final words.  What?  What is that amulet?  Why does looking at it burn in this manner!  I throw you, as my strength has given out.  My breath is ragged.  Pain, pain, pain!  I am reduced to mere energy and fly away.

"Nelo Angelo!  Why did you not kill him?" I am ashamed and humiliated.  So I report.

"Hmm, the son of Sparda may be more powerful than I expected.  Phantom!  Go chase him for a while, then, at the top, kill him."

"Yes sir" he says, voice dripping with a tone that disgusts me.  "This time the prey's mine!"

"Yes, now go.  He duels with a death scissors right now.  When he has the guiding light, chase him until he is captured or escapes."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Nelo!" Yells Griffon.  He and I aren't friends, how foolish to think so, especially in the Underworld!  But we do speak kindly of one another.

"Yes Griffon?"

"I'm gonna kick Sparda's ass if Phantom gets whopped!"

"Then you shall definitely have thine turn.  And I'm rooting for Sparda on this one, I hate Phantom!"

"Haha, yes.  Me too.  Either way, the great lord Mundus is with me, so I shall not fail."

"I warn ye, even with Mundus on my side, I did not triumph.  You might fail as well.  Also be warned that if you do, Mundus will destroy you rather then let you use that finishing move you've been practicing."

"Loose?  To that puny human!?  Hah!  No offense Nelo, but I won't go easy on him like you did."

"What makes you think I went easy on him?"

"You didn't use the full 'High Time' attack on him, you never summoned your swords, and you fought with your mask on."

"True enough, I guess I underestimated him.  Ye hath better watch out for his holy waters."

"Those puny things won't harm me at all!"

"Why does no one listen to my advice?"

"Who knows, people here just like pain I guess."

"Probably, let's go see what's going on." I watch you progress further and further until Mundus summons Griffon to destroy you.  I watch as with the Ifrit gauntlets you pummel him.

"Griffon!  Even you, my most loyal servant was defeated?  That's it, I'm sending out my new bio-weapon!  Nightmare, take up Phantom's first position!"

"Hey Griffon, I hate to say it, but, I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah.  I'll destroy him next time."

"Probably not.  You're weak, the next fight will be a breeze for him."

"Nelo Angelo, do not let him acquire the Chalice."

"Yes sir!"

"I guess both our battles should be a breeze, huh?"

"Be silent." Even with that said the next few battles were a breeze for you.  The Ifrit gauntlets hurt more than expected, Alastor tore into my flesh more than usual, in short, I sucked.  On the pirate ship, Griffon didn't fare too well either.  Our new demons didn't slow you down for a second; in fact, you toyed with them until you gained all the skills.  After our second battle, I meditated and trained furiously until Griffon's battle, after talking I only fought and meditated harder.

"Griffon!  I am sick and tired of hearing that Sparda has penetrated through our defenses!  Go to the coliseum and kill him!"

"Sir?" I ask.  "Wouldn't it be wiser not to?  There are no devils in that area, and that means that he can't continue, so."

"Silence!  Griffon, go, now!!  Nelo Angelo, if Griffon dies, Nightmare will avenge him and not you!"

"But Sir!"

"Enough.  I am going to meditate on this.  Sparda may be stronger than I thought.  _I_ might have to face him.  I'd better figure out how to…  aha!  Trish!"

"Sigh, good luck Griffon." He said nothing but flew off.  Training, meditation, training, this was my next few hours in short.  Even with Griffon's demise, I couldn't go full out, or as you call it, devil trigger.  What is the key?  Evil helps not, being a devil doesn't do much, what is it!  Wait, could it be?  You fight with your human emotions, as well as the devil ones, so I must fight using both my dark side, and my light.

Flashback

************************************************************************

At the age of 16, father taught me how to wield a devil arm and destroy all that stood in my way.  Soon I began serving the lords of the light, fighting for good against everything else.  Even so, this got boring after a while.  As soon as I accepted this, the disaster struck, taking me from the lords of the light, my mother and my brother.  Eventually Mundus found me and told me who it was I needed to fight, false information, of course.  Eventually, gradually, I learned to enjoy this kind of work, but all the while Mundus brainwashed me slowly, so I wouldn't notice.  The only thing that kept him from turning me into just another mindless devil was the fact that not only was I extremely skilled with bio-weapons, (helping create Nightmare was one of my better accomplishments), but the fact that I relied on these limited emotions for combat, and with them I had been able to conquer some very powerful devils.  Even so, I am under his command enough to fight you, dear brother, for otherwise I would not have.  Unfortunately for him, however, exposure to your amulet has freed my mind.  Even so, I will defeat you now, first because I still can't pass up a good fight, second because I'm no coward, third because I don't loose and let whoever showed me enough mercy to live stay that way, and fourth because I love you as a brother enough to show you how to really fight.

************************************************************************

Haha!  Is that it?  Well if so, Dante Must Die!  Firstly, though, I need test subjects.

(Later) yes, all test subjects could devil trigger if necessary!  I even did it!  Haha!  Ah, sorry my creation, but a simple Nightmare can never win against the mind.  And now Dante, to a true duel between devil hunters!!

"Pitiful fool." 


End file.
